1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conjugate fiber and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Related Arts
An aromatic polyester containing an aromatic moiety, such as polyethylene terephthalate or polybuthylene terephthalate, has been considered to be not biodegradable and thus, in most cases, has been fired after the use. However, since such firing may induce environmental pollution, its effective treatment has been demanded.
On the other hand, a polyester fiber with its weight being reduced by means of an alkaline solution has been widely used as an material for an apparel, because of its good appearance and feeling. However, its reducing process includes a hydrolysis step providing residues, which require more troublesome treatments. Thus a polyester fiber has been demanded, which is free from the above problems associated with treatments of the residues.